


Venting in verse

by ShippenStand



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/pseuds/ShippenStand
Summary: Venting in VerseorAn Occasional Series of Doggerel with the Same Opening Line: "Fuck you, you fucking fuck."





	1. Fuck you, the first

Fuck you, you fucking fuck.  
Nay, do not answer with your bray  
Of arrogance and muck.  
Oh yes, I hear the words you say,  
And yet they jibe not with the facts.  
When we, your humble s'v'ts note  
That your words are belied by acts  
We see your ego further bloat,  
And claim 'tis we who have no spleen,  
That our enthusiasms should  
Be based on visions of the green.  
But, sirs, your numbers are no good.

And this to you we cannot say,  
For you will call it ridicule  
to ask for basis. I say, nay.  
These are assumptions any fool  
Can see are baseless. 'Tis enough  
For me to say NO and to wait  
For your retaliatory... stuff.  
And I am tired of the weight.


	2. Fuck you, the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 months later...

Fuck you, you fucking fuck.  
This is betrayal, nothing less.  
You think I'll lie and let you pluck  
My feathers for your fancy dress.  
And the truth is that I will  
Because I need your sheltered coop  
And I will keep my voice unshrill  
When I'd prefer the falcon's stoop  
To snatch you in my claws and rend…

But no. This move was his to make;  
His new beginning, and my end.  
And if I choose to name him snake  
Then he must live now with my mask  
And never see what's underneath  
I will take each appointed task  
And I will take them in my teeth  
And bite down like it was his neck.

But in this moment, I am wrecked.


	3. Fuck you the third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings are beginnings

Fuck you, you fucking fuck  
I took your offer and said, "No,"  
And I declared myself unstuck.  
You thought you'd have your afterglow  
Of having screwed me in this game,  
but I had options. And I crow  
for having taken [name] and [name]  
to follow with me. I do think  
that you have kept the well-known brand,  
and I have no desire to sink  
the ship where you and others stand,

but I will take off on my own.  
I have a map, a sextant, stars  
to steer my ship by. Me alone,  
But not alone. This thing is ours.

So many who have cheered me on.  
Let me give back what I have drawn.


End file.
